Le Paradoxe de l'Homme Violent
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Wayne Davis rentre chez lui complètement saoul après une longue journée de travail. Comme d'habitude, il est de mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude, il s'en prend à son épouse, Katherine. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, leur fille, Dylan, est témoin de ces actes malheureusement devenus routiniers...


****Titre:**** Le Paradoxe de l'Homme Violent.  
><strong><strong>Fandom:<strong>** __Desperate Housewives__.  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong><strong>Personnages:<strong>** Dylan, Katherine et Wayne Davis.****  
>Rating:<strong>** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène de violence domestique.  
><strong><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong>** 1594.  
><strong><strong>Résumé:<strong>** Comme d'habitude, Wayne Davis rentre chez lui complètement saoul après une longue journée de travail. Comme d'habitude, il est de mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude, il s'en prend à son épouse, Katherine. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, leur fille, Dylan, est témoin de ces actes malheureusement devenus routiniers...

* * *

><p>Une nuit de brouillard et de pluie, la porte d'entrée d'une maison aux apparences saines s'ouvrit à la volée.<p>

Sagement assise en tailleur devant son poste de télévision, Katherine Davis sursauta.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre au loin, suivi de près par un grognement plaintif.

Il était là.

Son époux, Wayne, était rentré après une longue journée de travail. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Et cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose pour Katherine. Des coups. Une pluie de coups allait s'abattre sur elle sans raison aucune...

Pour éviter de sottement tenter le diable, Katherine prit la décision de ne pas immédiatement signaler sa présence. En effet, son expérience l'avait poussée à comprendre que, plus elle se montrait discrète, plus elle avait de chances d'éviter les actions colériques de son époux. Elle se contenta alors de tout simplement baisser le son de la télévision et de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise sur le canapé, de manière à devenir presque totalement invisible de Wayne.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier fit rapidement son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'humeur taquine, il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur insoupçonnée.

_ Salut, ma petite Kathy, dit-il, d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore éveillée?  
>_ Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil..., déclara-t-elle, faiblement.<br>_ Je vois. Tu sais, si tu attendais sagement ton petit mari pour t'endormir dans ses bras, tu peux le dire. Après tout, il ne va pas te mordre, surtout si tu lui montres un peu d'affection...

Il sourit, visiblement fier de lui, avant de se pencher dangereusement vers elle afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

Ce geste, d'une douceur insoupçonnée, surprit drôlement Katherine. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant de démonstration d'affection. Mais elle savait que cela était parfaitement normal. Le temps lui avait appris que cela faisait parti du paradoxe de l'homme violent. Il pouvait tantôt être doux comme un agneau et tantôt être brusque comme un loup enragé... Ce n'était jamais qu'une question de seconde pour que l'un devienne l'autre, et inversement.

Wayne, continuant sur sa lancée, s'assit, le plus naturellement du monde, à côté de Katherine et lui fit signe de poser sa tête sur ses épaules. Ce que, bien évidemment, elle fit, de peur des représailles si jamais elle prenait la soudaine décision de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

Katherine, prenant conscience que son époux se montrait de plus en plus tendre malgré la situation, commençait sérieusement à trouver la situation inquiétante.

_ Je suppose que la petite est au lit..., murmura-t-il.  
>_ Depuis quatre bonnes heures, maintenant.<p>

Wayne soupira si fort qu'il donna l'impression à Katherine de vider totalement ses poumons.

Il resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées les plus intimes.

Sa fille, la petite Dylan Davis, était sa plus grande fierté. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Plus que son épouse. Plus que son métier. Être policier était une véritable damnation pour l'heureux père qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa fille autant qu'il le voulait.

Katherine respecta le mutisme de son époux. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les battements réguliers du cœur de Wayne la berçait. Mais son mari l'empêcha indirectement de trouver le sommeil en revenant bien vite à ses esprits.

Il frotta son nez contre la chevelure rousse de sa femme. Elle sentait divinement bon. Un mélange de pêche et d'abricot sauvage.

_ Comment s'est passée ta journée?, demanda Katherine d'une voix peu assurée.  
>_ Oh, tu sais, toujours les mêmes sottises..., dit-il dans un sourire.<p>

Finalement, Katherine avait eu tord. Wayne semblait d'excellente humeur ce soir. Il était doux et souriant.

Elle fit l'erreur de prendre un peu plus confiance en elle.

_ Si tu n'aimes pas ton travail, quitte-le...  
>_ Mais pourquoi le ferais-je?, répliqua-t-il.<p>

Cette réponse déstabilisa Katherine.

_ Et bien parce que t—tu—tu..., bégaya-t-elle. Tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier. Tu ne me racontes jamais tes journées avec plaisir. Tu me donnes l'impression de considérer ton travail comme une corvée.  
>_ Tu n'y es pas du tout. J'adore mon travail!<p>

La voix de Wayne était plus forte, plus colérique.

Katherine choisit de calmer le jeu au plus vite avant que tout ne dégénère.

_ Je disais simplement que ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Wayne la fusilla du regard. L'agneau allait s'envoler pour un monde meilleur. Vite. Il fallait que Katherine trouve un moyen de le garder auprès d'elle. Sachant parfaitement que, peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait dire maintenant, elle n'allait pas réussir à raisonner son époux, elle laissa ses yeux clairs de remplir de vives larmes et secoua vivement la tête.

_ Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. L—la fatigue me fait dire des idioties.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wayne. Il embrassa sa femme sur le sommet du crâne avant de laisser ses épaisses mains se promener sur son corps frêle.

Katherine frissonna. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Wayne se montrait si adorable envers elle. Il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, il redeviendrait le monstre qu'elle avait toujours connu...

Lorsque Wayne tourna le visage vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Katherine prit conscience d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué précédemment.

_ Tu empestes l'alcool, déclara-t-elle. Je te pensais au commissariat, pas au bar du coin!

Soudain, le regard de Wayne s'assombrit. Katherine regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire cela...  
>_ À haute voix, l'interrompit-il. Tu voulais garder cela pour toi, comme une pauvre égoïste. Mais tu l'as dit. Et je l'ai entendu. Et je t'avoue ne pas apprécier ce que j'ai entendu.<br>_ J—je—je ne voulais p—pas.

Wayne se redressa.

Maintenant, la spirale infernale était définitivement lancée pour Katherine.

_ Oh, bien sûr que non tu ne voulais pas.

Et soudain, le coup partit. Wayne gifla si brutalement son épouse que Katherine sentit un os craquer dans le haut de sa nuque. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et gémit de douleur.

Une larme coula lentement de ses yeux olives. Elle se mit à pleurer de manière incontrôlée.

Elle n'avait plus un homme sous les yeux. Plus de mari. Plus de père de famille. Plus de policier responsable. Mais une bête. Une bête sanguinaire. Un monstre qui lui voulait du mal, pour son propre plaisir.

_ Pas le visage, Wayne. Par pitié. Pas le visage, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua si fort que Katherine fut obligée de fermer les yeux pour éviter de se mettre à paniquer. Elle réussit à se délivrer de son emprise et se laissa glisser à terre.

Encore sous le choc du soudain changement d'humeur de son époux, elle n'eut pas la décence de se souvenir de la hauteur exacte qui la séparait du sol.

Sa joue heurta la table basse. Son corps atterrit sur le sol froid du salon. Elle sentit alors une douleur vive se répandre dans tous ces membres inférieurs. Affaiblie par le choc, elle commença à ramper à même le sol, laissant derrière elle une traînée de sang.

Wayne se leva et se posta face à elle. Il sourit. Ce sourire n'était pas tendre. Il était malsain. C'était un peu comme si cet homme avait le malin en lui...

Il s'approcha de Katherine, lui caressa la joue avec une paradoxale tendresse avant de la gifler à nouveau. Puis, il la poussa à s'allonger sur le dos. Il s'assit sur elle, lui écrasant les hanches de son seul poids d'homme. Elle retint sa respiration. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ses recommandations passées. Il déversa une pluie de coups de poings sur le visage de sa femme, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire en une pareille situation.

Katherine tentait tant bien que mal de retenir la multitude de cris d'effroi qui souhaitait s'échapper de sa gorge pleine. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Dylan. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit témoin de toute l'horreur que lui faisait subir celui qu'elle appelait son: « papa chéri ». Mais le destin ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Dylan devait savoir.

Lorsque Katherine tourna la tête vers les escaliers, elle vit le fruit de ses entrailles cachée derrière son immense ours en peluche. La peur se lisait sur son visage angélique. Alors, elle hurla.

Katherine hurla à plein poumons pour sortir son époux de sa transe terrifiante.

_ Wayne! Elle est là! Arrête! Arrête! Elle est là!

Mais Wayne ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était comme sourd à ses paroles.

Soudain, alors qu'il approchait une nouvelle fois sa main immense du visage de son épouse, un cri perçant l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Dylan.

Dylan était là. Elle était debout dans la cage d'escalier, à quelques mètres de lui.

Angoissé à la simple idée de s'être si aisément fait surprendre par sa fille, il se leva doucement du corps immobile de son épouse et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Mais l'enfant hurla de plus belle. Wayne tenta de l'attraper dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais la petite s'éloigna de lui à une vitesse folle et s'assit à côté de sa mère.

De sa petite main, elle caressa lentement le visage couvert de sang de sa mère. Puis, elle releva ses yeux clairs en la direction de son père avant de lui lancer un regard plein de haine.

_ Pourquoi tu fais mal à Maman?, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix partagée entre sa haine soudaine et sa naïveté naturelle. Elle est gentille, pourtant!


End file.
